This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Keywords: Volume data analysis, visualization and distribution collaboration Abstract: Richard Fetter, working in Bargman's lab at Rockefeller University, has collected a full transition emission micrograph (TEM) volumetric dataset on a 3-Fold embryo C. Elegans, including the egg case. Each of the 825 slices is 50 nm thick with in-slice resolution being 5 nm, which results in each slice being 5000x6000 pixels. The total volumetric dataset is 25 GBytes. This collaboration involves the investigation of automated alignment of image stacks obtained through serial sectioning of biological specimens by removing image distortion which will allow a 3-dimensional volume of tissue to be viewed and analyzed in arbitrary orientations.